moemon betrayal at its worst
by taylorp3100
Summary: welcome to the world of pokemon or it was now its the world moemon and all ash's friends except Serena thinks moemon have replaced pokemon because of ash now to prove them wrong he must become moe champion and bring back pokemon major amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

"HAHAHA THIS IS MY WORLD AND MINE ALONE" said cyrus team galactic's leader as he walked in a new universe he just crripake teated

"cyrus sir NOOOOOOO" said a really pissed mars one of the admins of team galactic running to cyrus getting held back by saturn another admin of team galactic "I I did it i beat team galactic " said a raven haired boy named ash ketchum

then a huge portal appeared "i guess its not over yet ive got to freedialga and palkia from the red chain he said as the lake trio appeared infront of him "**ash we can help first use azelf's power to get rid of the portal then use uxie to calm down dialga and palkia then use me mesprit to send dialga and palkia back to their own universe"**

"ok DO IT AZELF" ash said as azelf got rid of the portal "NOW UXIE dialga palkia cyrus is gone he cant torture you anymore" said ash calmly calming down dialga and palkia "now FINISH THIS MESPRIT" ash said as mesprit made a protal for dialga and palkia to go through but they didnt? "dialga palkia you can go home then dialga and palkia roared "i donthey actual understand you mesprit please can you translate "**sure ash actually they wanted to ask what we wanted to ask can we me uxie azelf dialga and palkia can we be your pokemon"**

"huh you guys want to be my pokemon dialga palia is this true nod if it is" then dialga and palkia nodded "ok but do you have a phone as i have to give professor some of my pokemon so i can have you in my party then dialga showed ash a phone "thanks guys" then ash phoned up the pokemon ranch in pallet town "oh hello ash nice to hear from you after gary told me you were gonna help more ledgendary's" "ok professor don feint but can you take my pokemon accept pikachu as mesprit,azelf,uxie,dialga and palia want to be my pokemon" professor did nothing then spoke up "no suprise eventually after all the help you give all the ledgends i wasn't suprised if one day you would catch one not knowing you would catch five so send your pokemon here ash so you can have the pokeon in your team and oh yeah you've got visitors here in pallet town just ask gary to teleport you guys here and back so let me take your pokmeon for the spaces for this suprise" said oak "thanks professor bye" ash said hanging up the phone "ready guys here are your pokeballs get ready to be caught in three two I CHOOSE YOU" ash said catching all the ledgendary's in pokeballs (it is impossible but not in this story 3:) ) alright lets get out of here" ash said walking out of spear pillar with pikachu like always on his shoulder and outside spear pillar was rowan gary dawn brock and ANGIE "hi guys angie why are you here" "i heard from gary that you was gonna take down galactic and i was so worried so gary teleported me here"

"thanks gary and guys apparently i have to go home as i have visitors so gary can your alakazam teleport us outside my house"

"sure thing its the least i can do for the savior of the world"

"it was nothing but lets go" ash said giving gary's alakazams que so alakazam teleported them outside ash's house and inside was all of ashes old traveling companions delia and professor oak "ash we got to tell you something we are all in danger because of you" said misty looking pissed

"why i just stopped galactic from destroying this world" said ash

"but when ever there is trouble you are there so in over words you are bad luck for all of us" said dawn behind him

"do all of you agree with this" asked ash everyone nodded except delia professor oak,gary and angie "what the fuck guys if he wasn't there the world would already be destroyed 10,000 times every year" said gary extremely pissed "and he did all theese things to save us" said angie crying

"angie why are you crying" asked ash

" because they dont appreciate all you did for them and they should ash could beat all of you in 1 battle"said angie now even more pissed then gary

"ok if ash can ash can show us he can tomorrow at oaks ranch

"its a deal"

"ok we will see you then"

after all the ex-friends left gary ash angie delia and oak was left "whats their problem"

"i will win tommorow professor is there a way of me having more then 6 pokemon" asked ash "yes there is but to do that you have to save the world oh wait you did that over 10 times so now ash you can have al your pokemon with you" then oak can you get me my pokemon's pokeballs i need to make a few calls"

ash did and got all his previous pokemon back from his butterfree all the way to his gliscor then oak came back with all of ash's pokemon so now ash was ready

tomorrow

"ash you ready for hell" asked max

"he question is are you" ash reached into his new bag for his pokeballs only

"send out your pokemon"said ash

as they did ash said "oh yeah scince i saved the world many times before i have unlimited party slots EVERYONE COME ON OUT ash said sending out all of his pokemon including the ledgendary's

"welcome to the battle guys now everyone use your signiture moves dialga roar of time palkia roar of space azelf mesprit uxie use flash cannon" ash said

"waaaah when did ash catch legendary pokemon"

after one turn all of their pokemon was knocked out "now gary angie lets go t our new base professor mom ill stay in contact" after ash said this ash hopped on palkia with angie whilst gary rode of dialga as they flew to mt silver where their code names red , green and leaf's house was (like in the johto games)

"ok guys sometimes there is challengers to face me no one has won yet but when they do we will reveal our identeties and then and only then we will challenge the elite 4 and the gyms again" explained ash uh sorry red

"ok red um can i talk to you in private please" said angie

"sure leaf"

ash said walking into the groups house "what is it angie"

"ash why i was crying yesterday was as i as i want to be more then a friend "

"a girlfriend?"

"yes ever since you saved me from the spirit world i just fancied you"

"well..."

* * *

**thats it for today a cliff hanger for you guys so make sure you stay tuned for chater 2 see you then**


	2. Chapter 2 The god decision

**hey guys time for part 2 of this journey BEWARE deaths are upon this chapter**

* * *

arceus's pov

_"im sorry what they did to you ash but now its time"_ said the alpha pokemon in the hall of history a segment of the hall of origin arceus's domain

as arceus walked down the hall he came to a stop looking at a switch _"ash its time to win but to do that you need more power MOEMON TIME TO RETURN"_

as Arceus said this he released the power ash needed the power of moemon

* * *

on earth

"MAY MAX MY POKEMON ARE MISSING" said norman the petalburg city gym leader

"ASH KETCHUM WTF DID YOU DO" shouted may

"I KNEW HE WAS LOW BUT NOT THIS LOW" screamed max looking extremely pissed

* * *

ash's pov

"pikachu where are you wait ANGIE GARY" shouted ash running to his friends sides

"ash our time is up" said angie

"without our pokemon we don't want to live im sory ashy-boy your on your own" said gary as he and angie dropped dead

"no angie gary no pokemon whats going on" then a flash of light engulfed ash and the world creating the world of moemon "huh what just happened"

ash said looking at the window looking at a pack of zigzagoon "whats with all the cosplay" but as ash said this he saw a metagross using meteor smash on a swellow

"ok what is happening right now they look like little girls but they can use moves like pokemon what's happening ash said turning around to see an old friend

"arceus what did you do"

"no what am i doing for you im making you stronger so you can destroy those ex-friends of yours and to do so welcome to the world of moemon pokemon basically got replaced by the little girls dressed up as pokemon now down to buisness here you need a moemon as pikachu is trapped where moemon were trapped so is angie and gary now pick your starter bulbasaur charmander or squirtle"

"i- i guess ill pick the charmander"

"ok now to go over the rules of moemon 1st of all you must nickname your moemon no 2 if you dont make a pact with your pokemon in 24 hours they are free to leave for another trainer"

"umm a pact?"

"ash did your mom ever give you 'the talk' "

"what talk"

"you have to take thier virginity"

"which means"

"sex" as Arceus said that there was an akward silence

"WHAT!"

* * *

**So Angie and Gary died well hats it for chapter 2 next time will Ash keep the Charmander or make a new old friend r&r to guess who this is or will ash do his Charmander until next time bye bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3 the start of hell

Hey guys im back for chapter 3 and thank you for your support with this story it means the world to me and i will not be writing lemons as im currently using my moms computer so until mine is fixed ill cut out the lemons once fixed i will edit chapters for lemons but time for chapter 3 also when i get my computer back i will be using some of the scenes that you guys suggest in the reviews all you have to do to enter is to write a sex scene in the review part and then youll be entered also post the chapter and who for today we have to get one for ash and the new travelling companion so have fun writing and to topp it of you guys will get a shoutout on the chapter you posted for so look foward to that so see you guys in the next chpter

"..." normal speech

"**...**" telepathy

_"..."_ thought

* * *

"**just get used to it ash**" said the alpha pokemon arceus

"but you just told me i have to have sex with little replacements of pokemon that are hold on LITTLE FUCKING GIRLS" shouted ash with an angered face on his face

" **ash i know you read espeon of shadows moemon story so you know how this works so i'm sorry you have no choice but to have this journey besides you'll be with someone who will produce lots of nostalgia"** said arceus then suddenly

"where am I MOM RYHORN WHERE ARE YOU"shouted the figure that ash was staring at

"i've seen you somewhere before i just know it" said ash looking confused

"wait ash its me serena"

"are you sure we met"

"from summer camp you saved me see my leg hurted and you appeared gave me a napkin said 'the magic words' and then"

"took you to the nurses office serena"

"ash"

"**now you two love birds we need you to get a moemon each serena and ash you both know the rules now here two pokeballs one containing a pikachu the other a poliwag you choose**"

" I choose the pikachu"

"um ash i would like the pikachu besides i think you would prefer the poliwag"

"but I did travel around kanto, johto, hoenn and sinnoh with one i think i can handle her"

"but ugh fine I take poliwag"

"now come on out pikachu oh yeah i need to give you a nickname how about pksparkxx

"go poliwag ill name you poli"

"**ok now for the scenes"**

* * *

enter 2 sex scenes here

**"now you two have made your pacts i will teleport you to the entrance to route 1 see you very very soon"** said arceus bidding his farewell then he teleported Ash and Serena to the beginning of route 1 however somewhere in the moutains of the region of doomoto where no one knows about

"SIR" said a man wearing his Team aqua uniform

"yes Archie found the info about the hall of origins" said a man in the shadows of his pitch black chair"

"no sir but we found out about the lord of origins sir" said the leader of team aqua

"tell me has arceus decided to show himself"

"only once and was about to destroy the world"

"but were here now so tell me what happened"

"he got stopped by some kid turning up"

"who"

"Ash ketchum"

"FUCK its him"

"who disbanded mine maxie´s cyrus´s ghetsis´s and lysandre´s teams"

"tell the others to stop looking for the hall of origins and find out where Ash ketchum is now"

"ok Ritchie will do"

"Ash you hurt me for many years not letting me know where you are but now it´s time for my revenge"


	4. Chapter 4 the journey begins

hey guys taylorp3100 here and thank you for the reviews for last chapter so here I am about to reply

Septentrion Euchoreutes

i can see your point but arceus will be becoming more frequent after the 4th gym badge so look forward to that if that is what you want

thor94

arceus changed the world to let moemon roam free but there cant be pokemon and moemon so arceus banished all pokemon also angie and gary to a vault that can only be unlocked by arceus, no the regions still have thier professors but arceus bieng the god pokemon can do that to and im planning to add one or two male pokemon here is a hint for both of them the first one was one of the legendaries that ash first met and the other one is a machoke of one of ash´s new travelling companions that ill introduce today

so now that is over lets start the chapter also im planning for ash to forgive one of his old travelling companions in the review section tell me which one you would prefer

* * *

"so here we are route 1 wow oh yeah what did arceus pack us i forgot to ask" said ash opening his backpack

"whats in there ash" asked serena curios"

"looks like he packed us 2 moedex´s here have this one its suits your style" ash said handing the pink one

"thank you ash"

"next 10 moeballs here serena have 5 of them so we start out equal also he packed us 2 pairs of running shoes some potions and some ready cooked food"

"wow arceus must of been prepared for this

"serena remember he is the god pokemon"

"oh yeah i forgot"

"can´t really blame you but shall we progress"

"ok le-"

"ha ha ha well if it isn´t red"

"and his got a little girlfriend how sweet"

"wait it sounds like"

"prepare for trouble"

"and make it double

* * *

a cliff hanger for you bye


	5. Chapter 5 the new companion

new chapter time and reviews

thor94 we would not be where ash is in the anime if they were not there chapter time

* * *

"FUCK ITS YOU" said ash remembering all the times they hurt him trying to capture pikachu

"HEY DO NOT INTERRUPT OUR MOTTO to protect the world from devestation"

"to unite all people within our nation"

"to pronounce the evil of truth and love"

"and to send our reach to the stars above"

"jessie"

"james"

"team rocket blasts of at the speed of light"

"surrender now or you will be in for a fight fight fight"

"meowth thats right" said the meowth of moemon wearing a dress and a hat with an amulet coin on the top of it

"umm red who are these people"

"TEAM ROCKET" shouted a 10 year old figure

"huh its red but wait wha" said team rocket looking at red and ash

"um jessie"

"yes james"

"remember the blasts off"

"charmander flamethrower" said red

"looks like team rockets blasting off again"

"who are you and why are you dressed like me" said red angry looking

"its supposed to be a disguise but it looks like arceus has some explaining to do" said ash

"so your ash"

"how"

"arceus told me"

"YOU KNOW ARCEUS"

"yes and he said we must travel together but say we are twins"

"ok but twins with the same name"

"drunk mom whilst naming"

"yep"

"anyway can i travel with you ash"

"sure the more the merrier"

"ok besides i can learn alot from you as you have pratically met all the ledgendaries"

"no need to learn your already strong enough"

"thanks ash"

"by the way this is green or as her real name states serena"

"hi serena"

"hi"

"so shall we continue"

"yeah sure"

as the three walked they had no luck at finding pokemon

"so red what other pokemon do you have apart from charmander"

"its only me and charmander at the moment"

"cool i have got a pikachu and green has a poliwag"

"wow cool pokemon"

"hey a um it looks like a pidgey pikachu come on out and use thundershock"

as pikachu came out he asked this question "why should I"

"beca"

"hey let me say why hey pikachu do you ever want to meet arceus"

"ARCEUS" said the pikachu

"yes well if you listen to ash he will let you meet him so now use

"GO


	6. Chapter 6 the nightmare

hi and btw ill post the chapters more often after x-mas when i have a new computer now for the chapter

* * *

**midnight**

_"serena where are you" shouted ash in a fire of the viridian forest_

_"you mean her"said a womanly voice_

_reconizing the voice ash turned to see_

_"ANGIE its you I missed you"_

_"more like replaced me and gary"_

_"what are you-"_

_ash then saw serena and red getting a gun pointed at them by gary and angie "guys what are you doing leave red and serena alone "_

_"we are protecting you from them for you and us sorry ashyboy BOOM"_

_t__hen_ _black_

* * *

"ash ash ASH" shouted serena

"huh serena SERENA YOUR ALIVE"

"why wouldn't I be"

"angie gary gun you dead huh?"

"umm red" called serena

"Yes sere oh ash what happened"

"probally a nightmare its ok ashyboy no ne-"

"DONT HURT THEM GARY"

"gary isn't he the cocky kid at prof's summer camp"

"yes he is and in my dream he shot red and angie shot" then ash burst out in tears

"uh serena one sec for me to talk to ash here"

"ok stay safe ash"

* * *

#at a cliff hanger r&r


End file.
